


Always Be There

by sadure



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare, One Shot, Short & Sweet, dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadure/pseuds/sadure
Summary: Max's woken up with a nightmare.Sorry, it's really short. I was just wanting to write some quick hurt/comfort dadvid shit so I decided to do this thing :) enjoy! Comments are welcome.
Relationships: David & Max (Camp Camp)
Kudos: 32





	Always Be There

Beige coloring painted the walling, and white blanketed the carpet. It was Max’s house. His old house.

Screeching and yelling could be heard from the adjacent walls. 

The calls were similar, terribly similar. Max clenched his jaw, attempting not to make sounds while he shuffled down the corridor.

The cries were getting closer, and no matter how many times he tried to rush away, they continued to get closer and closer. The feeling of horror raced through his spine, making him shudder.

_ “Maxwell..”  _ The voice was dragged out, like a rubber band about to snap,  _ “you can’t hide forever.” _

He was at a dead end.  _ No. Nonono. _

A hand grabbed his hood, yanking him up with ease, and dropping him, cackling.  _ “We’ll always be there to find you!”  _

\----------------------------------------

A shriek had woken David up. He tugged the sheets off of himself and hastened out the door into Max’s room.

Wrenching the door ajar, he was faced with an afraid, hyperventilating, and sobbing Max.

_ Poor kid. Must’ve had a nightmare.  _ David thought.

“Hey bud,” He breathed and stepped over to the mattress and perched down. “You doing okay?”

Max wasn’t very receptive. He merely trembled and hugged his knees. David ended up just placing his hand on Max's back and patting it.

After a couple of minutes, Max rubbed his eyes and clenched onto David. “They…” His words faltered through the mucus in his throat from the crying. “They were there..!” He wept into David's nightshirt.

“Shh. I know, know. They’re not there anymore.” He comforted. “It was just a dream.”

“David,” Max sniffed.

“Yeah, bud?”

“You’ll protect me from them, right?”

David sympathetically smiled. “Of course, I’ll always be there.”


End file.
